


How the Hogwarts Founder Found Their Fourth Member

by greyjediamandeep (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hogwarts Founders - Fandom
Genre: All the cuteness, Fluff, Godric is fourteen, Rowena is thirteen, Salazar and Helga are twelve, so it's going to fluffy shipping, that childhood hogwarts founders fic that no one asked for, they're all sass masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greyjediamandeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.”<br/>But before they were the “greatest witches and wizards of the age”, they were childhood friend, growing up together.<br/>(a.k.a that Hogwarts founders fic no one asked for)</p><p>Rowena performs her first spell and Helga throws a dinner party in celebration.<br/>Orphaning this work, so long kids remember me<br/>This is where Salazar and Godric begin their bromance to last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Hogwarts Founder Found Their Fourth Member

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another one-shot here. I should be focussing on my chemistry exam in three days but eh, I lost concentration and wrote out this little gem. Hope you guys like it! (I might continue with it.)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t know the Hogwarts Founders although I did take liberties with their origins and appearances.

 

* * *

 

Dust danced in the bright sunlight that trickled into the bedroom. Two girls was lying next to each other on the bed, surrounded by feathers from their impromptu pillow fight that occurred moments before.

One was smaller and had a rounder face than the other. She had modoré coloured skin as if she lived in the sun with fair curls that were tied back, her body stocky and full. She was lying next to a willowy russet brown girl whose feet dangled off the edge of the bed. She had shorter black hair that framed her face with almost uncontrollable wavy locks.

“Helga.” She whispered, hesitantly.  
“Yes, Rowena?” Her friend replied.  
“How old were you? When you did your first spell?” She asked.  
“Oh, I must have been…oh yes, eight years old.” Helga smiled at the memory of making her father’s tie rise above his head with a flick of her wand. “Why?” Rowena shot up and sighed.  
“I have a secret – you can’t tell _anyone_.” Helga sat up, worried.  
“What is it?”  
“I’ve never…I mean, I know how it works and all that…but I can’t…” Rowena looked away and mumbled. “I can’t do magic.”  
“What?” Helga blurted out, shocked.  
“Oh, shut up!” Rowena rolled out of the bed and Helga scuttled towards her.  
“No, I was just shocked, Rowena. I just…didn’t expect that.” Rowena was silent and Helga frowned. “Come here.” She pulled her back onto the bed. “Take out your wand.” She instructed.  
“Helga-”

“Take. Out. Your wand.” She repeated. Rowena did as she was told.  
“You’re so demanding. Do they teach you this in Wales?” She teased and Helga rolled her eyes, continuing.

“Now copy my wrist movements and repeat after me. _Wingadium Leviosa_.”  
“ _Wingadium Leviosah_!” Rowena copied her movements but nothing happened. The feathers around her stayed stationary.  
_“Levi ohsa_, not _Levios ah_!” Helga corrected her.  
“ _Wingadium Leviosa_.” Rowena said while waving her wand. Nothing happened. Until a single feather started to rise in front of her. Then, as if waiting for that one feather, the others rose, swirling around the two girls slowly as Helga clapped happily.

 “Well done, Rowena!” She squealed. “Your first spell!” She reached over to hug her, breaking her concentration, causing the feathers to fall around them. “We must celebrate! Let’s have a dinner party!”  
“Helga, you don’t ha-”  
“ _Yes_ , we do!” Helga interrupted. “I’ll invite Godric. I know you like him.” She added casually while jumping up from her bed, pulling out some feathers from her hair and clothing.  
“I do not.” Rowena protested, indignantly. “He’s arrogant and disrespectful –”  
“-and brave and kind.” Helga continued, simpering like a child.  
“Not the point.”  
“You like him.”  
“I don’t.”  
“So I shouldn’t invite him, then.” Helga bluffed as Rowena glared playfully at her.  
“I never said that.” She huffed, getting up.

* * *

Godric was a skinny, lean boy, with dark hair and fair skin. He wore a dark suit with a red tie with his family’s insignia on it. He was talking to Ravenclaw on his recent discovery of a sea creature, similar to a squid but much larger when he heard his name being called from across the room.

“Godric, may you come here for a moment?” His father gestured for him to come to him. He saw Slytherin – a friend of his father’s – and a boy, presumably his son.  
“Yes, father, what is it?” He asked, eyeing the boy. He wore a dark green tux that complimented his dark skin and eyes.  
“Godric, you remember Slytherin?” The old man leant forward to shake his hand, his beady grey eyes shining with enthusiasm. Slytherin was a bold man who prided himself on his bald head and long twisting grey beard. Godric wished to have to have the same enthusiasm in his old age that Slytherin had in his.  
“How are you, my boy?” He asked smiling. Godric’s heart warmed slightly; Slytherin always managed to make it seem like he cared for everyone.  
“I’m doing very well, Sir. And you?” He said for, what seemed like, the hundredth time this night. But this time, he was genuinely interested.  
“Yes, very good. Have you met my son, Salazar?” He gestured to the silent boy next to him, who perusing the room, leisurely until Slytherin mentioned him. He then stepped forward to shake Godric’s hand.  
  
“Hello.” He greeted in a peculiar accent. A mix between his father’s Irish accent and something…eastern?  
“Hello. That’s a fine accent you have. What is it?” He asked curiously and his father scolded him.  
“Godric, that’s impolite.”  
“Not at all, Sir Gryffindor. I do not mind.” Salazar smiled easily. “I have lived in Egypt for seven years until my mother died and my father brought me to Ireland.”  
“I’m sorry to hear of your mother’s death.” Godric offered.  
“It was a long time ago.” The smaller boy waved it away dismissively.

“Now, Godric.” His father clapped a hand on his shoulder, interrupting them. “Slytherin and I have matters to discuss in private. Will you keep Salazar company?”  
“Of course, father.” He nodded, turning back to him. “Would you like to come with me, Salazar?” He watched as Salazar turned to his father, seeming to have a silent conversation with him.  
“Yes. I would like that very much.” Godric took him away from their fathers towards two girls – one wore a yellow cardigan over an orange blouse with a black skirt and orange heels. She chattered excitedly while the taller one in the long blue chiffon dress smiled, shaking her head. The taller one scowled as her eyes caught Godric sauntering up to them.

He walked in between the two, putting one of his arms over each of the girls’ shoulders.  
“Rowena, Helga, how _are_ you two this fine evening?” He greeted with a good-natured smirk.  
“Well, I _was_ having a good time until the jester of England decided to put his arm on me.” Rowena shrugged him off roughly but there was undertone of teasing. Godric pouted and turned to Helga.  
“I wonder; who could it be, ruining the sourest Scot’s day?” He told her sarcastically as Rowena scoffed. Helga scolded him lightly, taking his arm and moving it off her. “This is a wonderful party, Helga.” He complimented her. “My mother could learn a thing or two from you about party planning.”  
“This is _your_ party?” Salazar asked in disbelief, bringing the trio’s eyes’ to him.  
“Oh, how could I forget?” Godric asked himself dramatically. “This is Salazar, Slytherin’s son.” He introduced him and Rowena scrutinised him. Helga stepped forward, grabbing his hand and shaking it.  
  
“My name is Helga Hufflepuff and this is my friend Rowena Ravenclaw.” Salazar’s eyes widened.  
“You’re Hufflepuff’s daughter?” He asked surprised.  
“Why, yes, you know her?” She inquired, letting go of his hand.  
“I read her books of Herbology. I’ve never seen finer work.” He complimented with a small smile and a blush.  
“I’ll be sure to pass along the compliment. She’ll be glad to hear it.” She grinned as he nodded.  
  
“What use does a boy like you have for Herbology?” Rowena asked, sharpness in her tone. Helga’s eyes snapped to her and Godric snorted in disbelief.  
“Ignore her, Salazar.” He snapped. “She was born a hag.” Disgust was evident in his tone and Rowena looked thrown off.  
“That’s alright, Godric.” He turned to Rowena. “The only reason my mother survived as long as she did while under her illness is that I heeded Lady Hufflepuff’s advice.” He answered calmly. “However, it wasn’t enough to save her.” Rowena’s eyes widened in realisation.  
“I am sorry. I didn’t know.” She blushed with embarrassment and guilt.  
“How could you have known?” He replied, trying to bite back tears due to the fresh death of his mother.  
“Still, I didn’t know what came over me. I hope you can forgive but I’ll understand if you don’t.” She murmured and Salazar smiled.  
“I forgive you, Rowena. It’s an easy mistake to make.”

“God, Rowena, don’t you know how to act in front of guests?” Godric stood between them, on the fake defence. “What would your mother say?”  
“Fight me, Godric.” Rowena challenged him, stepping closer and towering over him. “I dare you.” Rowena was a tall thirteen year old.  
“Okay, okay, no fighting at my party.” Helga giggled nervously as she slid between them and turning towards Salazar. “They’re always like this – it gets so tiring when I have to constantly play mediator between them. Hopefully with you around, life will be a whole lot easier for me.” She grinned and Salazar blushed. For a girl as pretty as her – he’d do anything.  
“I hope so.” He agreed and for the first time since arriving in Britain, he felt as if he could belong with these three people; Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar. It seemed to fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one-shot about how I like to think Salazar was introduced into the Hogwarts Founders squad. Hope you enjoyed, be sure to review. Byeeee!  
> (Btw if it wasn’t clear, Godric is English, Rowena is Scottish, Helga is Welsh and Salazar is originally from Egypt but has lived in Ireland long enough to take in some of the accent. I searched “Hogwarts Founders” on Tumblr for inspiration so shout out to the people who make that tag a thing)


End file.
